


Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Betrayal

Clint waw disappointed.   
Shield was supposed to be a second chance.   
A path to redemption.   
A new life.   
Instead it turned out to be full of snakes,   
Who got even more blood on his hands.   
He feels guilty.   
He dragged Natasha into this,  
After making her a,promise of a new life.   
He is angry that many people he knows are Hydra.  
Some of his friends.   
The only consolation he gets,  
Some agents who died during New York were Hydra too.


End file.
